Teen Titans My Edition
by sassygirly1110
Summary: This is my verison of the Titans. I'm Destiny. It's a very interseting story indeed. But, should I continue?


**Teen Titans **

**It was just your average day in Jump City, California. Where in the middle of the river lies Titans Tower, standing ever so tall overlooking the city. Meanwhile, inside of the Tower everyone was doing what they normally do. Cyborg and Beast Boy yelling at one another on who's going to win the video game or who's not. Raven in her room reading her books. Starfire making some food of hers from Tamaran. Robin was in the evident room researching and writing reports for the mayor and what not. And I was on the roof overlooking the city and typing away on my laptop too my friends.**

**I sighed too myself shutting down my computer and making my way downstairs too my room and putting my laptop on charge and walking to the common room to get something to drink. I come face to face with the doors, the doors finally sliding aside, I walk threw going down the stairs and walking over too the kitchen looking at Starfire. I smiled at her and I got into the fridge grabbing a water bottle and leaning against the counter.**

**Starfire looked at me with a big bright smiled.**

**Starfire: Greetings Friend! How are the you today?!**

**She asked in her usual cheery voice.**

**I came back down to Earth looking at her with a small smile.**

**Destiny: I'm alright I guess…..you?**

**She asked her best friend, in a sad tone of voice.**

**Starfire: I am most wonderful!! Would you like to try some of my Kolrofla?**

**I smiled at her some, sweat dropping.**

**Destiny: Thanks Star, but I'm not hungry. **

**Starfire nodded in understandment, and I sighed walking over to the couch sitting down watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play video games. Then the doors slid aside and Robin the leader of the Titans had walked threw and over to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee and he made his way over to the microwave, placing the cup inside and turning the knob to the reasonable time and pressed start. Then turning around noticing Destiny sitting on the couch. He walked to the back of the couch quietly and covered her eyes.**

**She giggled some, placing her hands on top of his pulling them away from her eyes.**

**Destiny: You're such a sneak! **

**Robin: I know, but you just have to love it.**

**He said with a grin.**

**Destiny: Sadly, I do love it.**

**She smiled some then standing too her feet and walking over to the kitchen and getting his coffee out of the microwave, and taking a sip. Robin made his way over to the kitchen in front of me.**

**Robin: Hey….get your own cup! **

**He chuckled some smiling at me.**

**I smiled at him and took another sip of his coffee and handed it too him.**

**He smiled taking a sip then leaning over and kissing her cheek.**

**Robin: Thank you for letting me have my coffee.**

**He smirked at her, and she shot back a smirk.**

**Then her eyes widened remembering something.**

**Destiny: Oh! I forgot to show you my report card!!**

**She said running out the side door and down the hallways, she made it too her room, opening the door and going in, and getting into her purse and grabbing her report card and unfolding it, reading over it too make sure it was the right one. She went running out of her room and back to the common room and looked around for Robin not seeing him, her smile slowly faded as she looked around the room.**

**Destiny: Star? Where did Robin go?**

**She asked her friend in a very worried and frightful voice.**

**Starfire looked up from her food and at me, shrugging.**

**I sighed looking down, then nodded at her "okay" then walking out of the common room and back to mine, surprisingly I found Robin sitting on my bed.**

**Robin: I wondered where you were.**

**He said with a bright smile.**

**She smiled seeing him and walked over too him sitting on his lap lightly, him wrapping his arms around her, and resting his chin on her shoulder, and her placing the report card into his hand.**

**Robin: Okay, let's see what we have here.**

**He then began reading off the grades.**

**Robin: Reading B. Very good. Gym B. You could have an A but a B is alright. Math A. Good job. Math Lab A. What's the difference between Math and Math Lab?**

**He asked her with a raised eye brow.**

**Destiny: I don't know, they gave me that class so I would do better on those freaking tests we take in the spring.**

**He nodded and went back to reading off the grades.**

**Robin: Science B. Good. Spanish A. Very good, you must be good at speaking Spanish to get an A. Music A. You are very interested in Music aren't you?**

**I looked at him, our lips inches away from one another.**

**I smiled at him, resting my forehead against his smiling.**

**Destiny: Yup! **

**He smiled looking me in the eyes. Then started finishing reading off the grades. Then noticing there wasn't any more grades to read so he turned over the report card to read the comments. He began reading them aloud.**

**Robin: Mrs. Cuneo: Pleasure to have her in class. Mr. Leidy: Comes to class prepared/tardiness reflects to poor grades.**

**He looked at me, Then folding the report card back up and handing it too me.**

**Robin: Very good!**

**He smiled, kissing my forehead. She looked at him smiling.**

**Destiny: Can I sleep in your room with you tonight?**

**She asked ever so quietly and blushing looking the other way.**

**He smiled at her, cupping her cheek in his hand turning her head to face him.**

**Robin: Yeah…., but I have some work to do, is that okay?**

**She nodded and rested into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled resting his head on top of hers, holding her close to him, running his fingers through her hair.**

**Robin: I love you……**

**He blushed some but remained running his fingers through her hair and planting various kisses on her forehead. She smiled, cuddling into his arms more.**

**Destiny: I love you too…..**

**Then there was an awkward silence between the two, then Robin nudging her some, wanting to get up and go finish working so he wouldn't have to work when she came into his room that night to stay. And he kissed her lips gently and walked out and down the halls to the evident room and sitting down at his desk and began writing his reports.**

**Destiny was in her room laying on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about her and Robin's relationship. She closed her eyes getting into deep thought about them.**

**Meanwhile, in the common room Cyborg and BB had quit playing video games and were watching "Where The Heart Is" On Lifetime for Women. Which was pretty weird and she smiled some and walked over to the couch sitting down, and started watching the movie with them, and she noticed Beast Boy holding some popcorn, so she scoots over close too him and they both reach for the popcorn at the same time blushing, turning too look at one another smiling some. BB quickly pulled his hand away and rubbing the back of his neck.**

**BB: Sorry….**

**Destiny: It's okay….**

**She blushed some, getting up fast and walking out of the room and up too the roof and sat down overlooking the city once again, she sighed to herself and all of her thoughts turned over to Robin. A small gust of wind flowing by, her hair whipping behind her with the wind. Meanwhile, in Robin's room he had just finished his reports, he smiled too himself, getting up and making his way to Destiny's room knocking on the door. Then there was no answer, he sighed then walking too the common room the doors sliding aside. Robin, walking down the stairs half way.**

**Robin: Have you guys seen Destiny?**

**He asked, And they all nodded pointing up. Meaning the roof. Robin nodded a "Thank-you" And he walked to the stairs walking up, the sound of the noise of his combat boots banging against the steps. He made his way too the top of the stairs smiling some too himself, opening the door seeing me sitting there. I heard the door opening figuring it was Robin. He smiled coming up behind me and sitting down wrapping his arms around me, and me resting into his arms.**

**Destiny: You finished working? **

**She asked glancing up at him, with a curious smile. He looked down at her and smiled, and nodded telling her "yes". She smiled.**

**Robin: So…what are you doing up here all alone?**

**He asked her with a curious smiled and a concerned look on his face. She looked at him.**

**Destiny: I'm Not up here alone?**

**She smiled at him with a smirk, and he shot one back at her.**

**Destiny: I'm bored.**

**She stated with a yawn escaping her mouth right afterwards. He looked at her with a soft smile, shrugging. Then Robin's communicater , he reached into his utility belt and pulled it out of it's pouch and opened it.**

**Robin: What?!**

**He asked.**

**Cyborg: Batman is on the line wanting to talk to you.**

**Then the screen went blank, Robin got up from Destiny, running down the stairs and into the common room, with Destiny right behind him. He ran to the computer and his eyes narrowed.**

**Batman: Robin.**

**Robin: Batman. What do you want?**

**He asked, him glaring at his adoptive father staring at him.**

**Batman: Aren't I allowed to check up on my son every once in awhile.**

**Robin's eyes narrowed staring at him, Destiny coming up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist, and him relaxing some resting into her arms.**

**Robin sighed looking at his father normally. **

**Batman cocked an eyebrow at the girl then pointed.**

**Batman: Who's the girl?**

**Robin smiled, and I yawned, Robin turned some, putting his arm around my waist.**

**Robin: This is Destiny, she's part of the team, and she's my girlfriend.**

**Batman's eyes widened some then returning too normal. Then a little boy about nine years old pops up beside Batman.**

**Robin: Tim?**

**He asked cocking an eyebrow. Looking the boy over.**

**Tim: Yup! The one and only!**

**Robin: Wow../ I haven't seen you for a least 3 years. You changed.**

**Tim: So did you!! You have a girlfriend!!**

**Tim goes running around in circles.**

**Tim: Rob's got girl! Rob's got girl!!**

**Robin shook his head rolling his eyes blushing.**

**Robin: Yeah your still too young to get a girl!**

**He teased his little brother with a smirk. Destiny looked at Robin, yawning and resting her head on his shoulder, him pulling her closer smiling, then sticking his tongue out at Tim, Destiny smacking Robin's chest. He smirked and kissed her head.**

**Batman: Rob, would you and your friends like to come to Gotham for a visit?**

**He asked sitting back in his chair. Tim's eyes growing big hoping for his big brother to say yes.**

**Robin stood thinking about it, Destiny resting a hand on his chest, leaning up some kissing his cheek. He smiled.**

**Robin: Yeah we'll come!**

**He said with a big grin, Destiny and the Team smiling big, Destiny turning her attention to him, kissing him, Robin holding onto her waist them both laughing some as they kissed. Tim mumbled too himself and Batman nodded.**

**Batman: I'll see you soon.**

**They both exchanged looks then Batman signed off.**

**Several hours later Robin was in his room putting away all of his paper work and cleaning up a bit before Destiny came to go to sleep with him. Meanwhile, Destiny was in her room putting on her pajamas. Once she was in pajamas, her yawning walking out of her room and down the hallways and she finally made her way too Robin's door knocking. Robin smiled too himself, walking over to the door and letting her in, they both walked over to the bed together, crawling into bed and snuggling together. Robin smiled holding Destiny in his arms.**

**Robin: Do you know what my real name is?**

**He asked because he was very curious if she was aware of his real name.**

**She smiled nodding. A smirk appeared across his face.**

**Robin: Really? What is it?**

**He smiled asking her.**

**Destiny: Richard John Grayson or some people call you "Dick".**

**She smiled some giggling to herself. He smiled holding her, and kissing her head.**

**Robin: Ding! Ding! Ding! You won me!! **

**He chuckled looking down at me with a bright smile. She smiled at him brightly, then yawning and stretching under his grip. She rested her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around him.**

**Destiny: I love you.**

**He smiled at her kissing her cheek.**

**Robin: I love you too.**

**They smiled at one another before they both fell fast asleep.**

**Morning!!**

**Destiny arose in bed alone, she sat up right looking around.**

**Destiny: Robin?**

**She looked around, Nothing. She yawned getting out of bed and walking to the common room, the doors sliding to the side, her walking through smelling bacon eggs and pancakes. She smiled and looked around.**

**Beast Boy: Good Morning! **

**He said with a huge smile on his face. Destiny made her way over to the breakfast bar and sat down on a stool.**

**Destiny: Morning.**

**She smiled some then yawning, BB got her a cup of coffee and sat down the comics for her. She smiled at him.**

**Destiny: Thank you!**

**She smiled big, taking a sip of her coffee, then several minutes later Robin walks into the common room.**

**Robin: Good Morning Beautiful!**

**He said to Destiny as he walked by her kissing her cheek, then walking around the counter and getting a cup of coffee and grabbing the "News" section of the paper and sat down next to Destiny. She smiled at him.**

**Destiny: You must have been in the gym?**

**She asked seeing he was all sweaty.**

**He smiled and nodded.**

**Robin: Yup! I can't let Bruce think I let myself get all bent out of shape, now can I? **

**He asked with a bright smile on his face. She smiled and nodded and went back to reading the comics, and taking small sips of her coffee.**

**About several other minutes later Raven appeared in the common room.**

**Destiny: Morning Rae!**

**She said smiling at her friend.**

**Raven: Morning Destiny.**

**She said in her less cheery voice, her walking to the counter and getting her tea and sitting down on the couch and taking small sips of her tea and reading her book.**

**Destiny got up and made her way too her room to change. Once she got into her room she sighed walking to her walk in closet. Looking around wondering what she should wear for the day. She looked around then she grabbed her aqua blue mini-skirt and her aqua blue belly shirt, she changed in her closet, looking at herself in the mirror, her shirt was made in a V at the bottom of it showing to her breast bone, and her mini skirt was a little bit above her mid-leg. She smiled too herself looking in the mirror they were all getting ready to leave because they needed to head for Gotham today and be there by mid-day tomorrow, she yawned looking through all of her shoes, she finally chose her high heel black boots that went all the way the bottom of her skirt, she smiled walking out of her walk in closet and too her make-up stand, sitting down in the chair putting on her mascara and eye liner that was black, then she put on aqua blue eye shadow really heavy so it would be noticeable, then rolling on some light pink lip gloss. She smiled standing to her feet and grabbing her red backpack and placing it on her back, and grabbing her aqua blue purse. Then she walked out into the common room, placing her bag next to Starfire's, she looked and smiled at Destiny.**

**Starfire: Good Morning!**

**She said in her cheery voice.**

**Destiny smiled at her.**

**Destiny: Good Morning Star.**

**She looked around noticing Robin wasn't in the room, she left the common room and walked to the gym, pressing the green button for the doors to open, she walked in seeing Robin kicking and punching the punching bag. He was huffing and puffing, sweat rolling off of him. She sighed walking over too him, grabbing his arm before he went to punch the bag again. He looked to see who would grab his arm while he was working out, he came face to face with his girlfriend, he gave her a nervous smile.**

**Robin: Hi…..I'm just working out….**

**He smiled some, sweat dropping.**

**Destiny: Your going to get ready, that's what your doing.**

**She smiled, tugging him out of the gym and into his room shoving him into his bathroom handing him his clothes. He sighed climbing into the shower.**

**Awhile later everyone was in the car ready too go. So they headed off for Gotham. Cyborg driving, Raven up front in the passenger seat, Robin behind Cyborg's seat, Destiny beside Robin, then Starfire, then Beast Boy. Destiny yawned from getting up so early, she rested her head on Robin's shoulder, him snaking his arm around her shoulder and resting his head on hers, playing with her long brown hair. She smiled, falling into a soft slumber. Raven reached down on the floor where she had books placed for her too read on the way to Gotham. She smiled some to herself picking the book up and began reading. Starfire was listening to the radio along with Cyborg. Beast Boy had fallen asleep along time ago. **

**About 4 hours later we stop in "Silver City" for lunch and to get gas. After yelling back and forth at one another to decide where to eat, then finally they all decided too go to "Perkins" which was a very good place too eat. They went inside, and the waiter took them too their seats, handing them menus, and walking away. They all stared at the menus, they all were in awe except for Destiny, she had been to Perkins before and loved their food. She yawned and just to order a Chocolate Milkshake and a small order of fries. They all placed their orders and about an hour later they were on the road again. They were all in the same seats they were in when they left the tower. Destiny smiled too herself and snuggled close to Robin.**

**Robin: You must be tired?**

**He asked her smiling.**

**Destiny: Very! I'm not used to getting up so early!!**

**She yawned falling back to sleep.**

**The next day about mid-morning they arrived outside the Wayne Manor. **

**Cyborg: We're here!!**

**He yelled loudly, causing Destiny to stir in her sleep, but she yawned and fell back into a deep sleep. Robin smiled, everyone getting out of the car, Robin carrying Destiny in.**

**Bruce: Hello Dick, and the Titans?**

**He asked being unsure, everyone nodded except Destiny/**

**Tim came running down the stairs.**

**Tim: Dick!!**

**He yelled running to his legs hugging him.**

**Richard: Nice too see you too Tim.**

**Bruce: It must have been a long car ride if she's sleeping.**

**Richard nodded taking her upstairs to his old bedroom and laying her in the bed covering her up, kissing her forehead smiling. She smiled some snuggling down into the bed. He smiled walking out of the room and heading downstairs. Bruce was in the living room talking to the Titans getting to know them while they awaited Richard's return, he came back into the room wearing a red shirt and black jeans, and black sunglasses hiding his eyes. He walked into the living room looking at Bruce. With a slight smile.**

**Richard: Why did you want us too come, and I want the truth.**

**Richard demanded with a stern look on his face, looking emotionless.**

**Bruce: I wanted to you too come to Gotham for a visit and train Tim to be like you, so he can replace you as Robin and you can move on too being Nightwing.**

**Richard's eyes widened.**

**Richard: Do you know how hard it will be too train Tim?!**

**Bruce: Yes, I have tried and failed, and since you have a girlfriend maybe she will help you train him.**

**Bruce smiled at his son.**

**Richard: Alright….but we can only stay a couple days then we have to get back to Jump City. **

**He stated looking back at his father.**

**Bruce nodded. **

**Meanwhile, up in the room Richard had left Destiny in bed. She yawning stretching looking around, wondering where she was, she arose and walked to the door and walking down the stairs, she got to the bottom of the stairs, quietly walking up behind Richard and wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head on his back. He cocked and eyebrow and smiled some.**

**Richard: Bout time you got up.**

**He said with a warm smile across his face. She smiled and yawned letting him go and walking over to the couch beside Cyborg and taking a seat. She yawning sitting back and closed her eyes.**

**Bruce: Hello Destiny, Nice too actually meet you and your not sleeping.**

**He smiled some but not much.**

**She yawned and nodded.**

**Richard: Destiny if your still tired and can go ahead and sleep.**

**He stated leaning against the wall.**

**Destiny: If you come with me.**

**She smirked smiling at him. Richard smiled some blushing furiously.**

**Richard: Alright, besides I'm tired myself.**

**He smiled reaching his hand out, she smiled standing to her feet and walking to him, reaching her hand out, gripping his hand in hers, them smiling at one another and walking upstairs and going into the bedroom laying down, resting in each others arms. Destiny smiled looking at him. She sat up lifting off her shirt, because it was kind of getting hot underneath the blankets all cuddled up with Richard. Richard stared as he could see her bra, gazing at the sight before him, he smiled some, wrapping his arms back around her, her resting back into his arms, closing her eyes.**

**Richard: Love you…**

**Destiny: I know!**

**She said smiling and flipping up on top of him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, him holding onto her with his arms around her waist. She smiled pulling away looking at the glasses that were on his face hiding his eyes. She frowned and reached her hand too the glasses, pulling them off, to find a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring right at me. She smirked kissing his nose and snuggled down into his arms her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled holding me in his arms, closing his eyes. **

**Meanwhile with Starfire and Beast Boy.**

**Starfire and Beast Boy were also in bed resting, but not in each others arms like Richard and Destiny were. But Starfire was getting cold so she rolled over and snuggled close to Beast Boy, Beast Boy looked down at her and smiled, wrapping an arm around her too keep her warm. **

**Meanwhile with Raven and Cyborg. **

**Cyborg was on one end of the bed and Raven on the other reading a book, Cyborg turned to watch Raven read. **

**Now back to Destiny and Robin. **

**Destiny tossed and turned in her sleep, this caused Richard to awaken from his deep slumber. He looked at her and smiled slightly. Destiny growled too herself opening her eyes, only too meet a pair of blue eyes staring at her. She smiled. **

**Des: Sorry….**

**Rich: it's okay. **

**She yawned crawling on top of him, looking down at him.**

**She smiled slightly, then laying down ontop of him, snuggling down into his chest. **

**She yawned again, then falling back to sleep. **

**Richard didn't though, he laid there wide awake just listening to Destiny's heart beat. **

**He slowly lifted her off of him, putting her back on the other side of the bed,**

**He got up, walking into the bathroom, going over too the sink and turned it on. **

**Richard sighed slightly to himself, squirting out some soap from the half filled bottle on the counter, rubbing it in his hands, then putting his hands under the warm water, then bring it too his face , washing it.**

**After a couple of minutes, Richard returned too the room, to find Destiny still sleeping. **

**He smiled walking over and laided back down beside her, watching her sleep. **

**Then later on , when the sun rose, Richard got up out of bed walking over too his suitcase, grabbing a fresh air of clothes and changing into them. **


End file.
